Smut and Not Much Else
by NowakiStar
Summary: Jack has a little too much to drunk one evening. Damien takes him back to his room, where things get interesting. A good boyfriend wouldn't sleep with you when you're drunk, would he?


_Well, I'm going against my own believe that people should have ACTUAL relationships before having sex. (Just like smut should have a plot!) But this scene was stuck in my head! Not sharing would be rude. lol_

_I'm not sure whether it would be appropriate to dedicate this terrible smut to anyone, so if I offered recognition please wait until the next story. This would be more than a little awkward, would it not?_

**_Warnings: Language (Cussing is bad, children! lol) and sexual themes/sexual acts between two males. It was rated M, what were you expecting? _**

_-/-_

The prefects meeting had gone on longer than they'd meant it to. Most of them were still there, however Jack's words were begining to slur. It seemed two glasses of wine was too much for the boy. He wasn't drunk, but also wasn't far off. The twins thought this was funny. However, Damien thought it best to take his boyfriend back to his own room before he began spilling out things that their friends just didn't need to know. Besides if a drunk Jack was overwhelming for him, there was no saying how Erik would feel dealing with him that night.

Damien grinned, thinking, _'Not even Erik could probably couldn't handle it.'_

"What?" Jack asked, noticing the slight smirk.

Damien put an arm around him for support and flirted, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking you couldn't get even cuter."

They reached his room a few minutes later. Damien laid him down on his own bed, they always ended up in the same one anyway, and turned to grab a fresh pair of pj's for Jack. He stopped at the sound of the bed-spring. Sure enough, Jack was attempting to follow him.

"Hey! Ah, just relax." he said, worried the boy might trip.

Jack slumped back against the headboard. Damien tossed some clothes his way before turning around to strip. He started to pull his shirt on before realizing how dorky it looked... Going shirtless wasn't a bad idea. They were dating after all.

Having put on a pair on sweat pants, Damien again faced Jack. The boy was staring at him, the clothes still laying beside him in a heap. He realized he'd been caught peeking with a start and began fumbling with them. Damien barely managed to hide his grin before sitting down on the edge of his bed. As soon as Jack had dressed, Damien flicked his lamp off and crawled into bed. He cuddled up beside Jack, as usual, and closed his eyes as if he really believed they'd both be sleeping through the daylight hours.

A hand stroked Damien's cheek, gently. Jack wasn't usually so forward, and it was Damien who typically made the first move. But, tonight something seemed off.

Jack's lips met Damien's in the dark. It was such a sweet kiss, Damien wouldn't have have remembered Jack's little encounter with alcohol if he hadn't tasted it on the younger boy's breathe. _Damn,_ he thought, _I can't make-out with an almost drunk Jack. That's just wrong..._

Softly pushing him back, Damien said, "Not today."

Jack frowned and slid his palm down Damien's chest.

"Seriously, I'm tired" Damien lied.

"Then let me do it." the whispered words captured Damien's attention instantly. That wasn't the Jack he knew. Yet, there was something alluring about that. Jack wasn't in his right mind, however something inside him must be thinking that way. He could barely move as Jack leaned forward and began kissing a line from his neck down his chest.

"Jack," he tried again to stop his boyfriend from doing something he'd regret, but he couldn't find the words. He couldn't exactly deny that he liked this side of Jack. And he also couldn't lie and pretend he wasn't turned on by it. In the end, he managed to mutter, "Stop. You don't know what you're doing."

Jack moved from his position beside Damien and straddled his waist. He could feel the boy underneath him getting harder as he ground into the loose fabric of his sweats. Jack couldn't help feeling more than a little pleased with himself, as it was usually Damien who pleasured him. However, that wasn't fair was it? Well, it was Jack's turn now.

He fumbled with the bottons of his shirt, Damien's fingers joining and helping his a moment later. He let Damien slide the shirt over his shoulders and fling it away. His warm hands moved to Jack's waist next, but Jack wasn't going to let him do it all. He pushed Damien back onto the mattress and reached for the waistband of the sweat pants. Damien didn't even attempt stopping him, he'd given up on that idea. He'd play along with Jack, at least for a little while. He wouldn't let Jack... Do anything he wasn't... exactly ready for. He just had to think of some sort of distraction first... Damn, why was it suddenly hard to think?

Jack, meanwhile, had yanked Damien's pants and even his boxers off. He couldn't help but notice the lack of struggle the other was exhibiting. Of course, he figured it had a lot to do with the rather large 'problem' that he'd just uncovered. **((Now, I must request all children leave the room.))**

Jack paused, not exactly sure how to proceed. He knew how it was supposed to be done, but Damien and he had never gone this far before. A smirk played on Damien's lips. He knew that Jack couldn't go all the way. That wasn't his fault, of course, it was natural to be nervous.

"It's all right, love." He said, reaching out to his boyfriend.

Jack slapped the hand away. He was telling himself to act, trying to come up with something. He dropped his head, defeat in his voice, "Do it."

"What?"

"Do it," Jack said, louder this time. He didn't dare meet Damien's eyes.

Jack still wanted to continue? Damien's mind raced, trying to comprehend what Jack was getting it. How could he-

Without thinking, he'd caught Jack's arm. He pulled his partner down to him and trapped his lips in a kiss. Jack responded beautifully. He was completely open to everything, completely trusting in Damien...

Trust.

Suddenly, Damien felt he couldn't continue. Jack had had too much to drink, and here he was taking advantage of him. It wasn't right.

"Damien," the younger boy breathed, wondering what caused Damien to stop kissing him. Surely, he wasn't going to take everything back already? Damien was funny like that sometimes. He wanted it one minute, he didn't the next.

In the end, Damien couldn't deny that voice. It had sounded so weak in his ears, proof that Jack would never be secure with their relationship. He'd never truly feel he was worthy of Damien unless it were proven to him. It was a lame excuse for taking advantage, but it was what Damien told himself. He had to do it with Jack or else the poor boy wouldn't feel loved. Jack deserved better than having a boyfriend that made him feel that way.

"Relax," he said against Jack's neck. The blood was buzzing through Jack's viens _so _quickly, it was somewhat arousing. Even his heart was pounding louder than it usually did. The vampiric side of Damien couldn't resist this, and he just couldn't keep himself from laying his hands on Jack. One teased the waistband of his pants as the other unremorsefully slid into them. There he stroked Jack through the fabric of his boxers. The simple act caused Jack to shutter and grip Damien's shoulders. The nails bit into his skin, but Damien didn't mind. Jack began to whimper for Damien to free him from the bothersome clothing, which he had no problem doing.

He wanted to enter Jack right then and there. It'd be easy with just a slight shift of position, not to mention Jack was consenting to this. However there was also the issue that Jack was still a virgin playing on his mind. No matter how temping it was, he wasn't going to savage Jack. He could never be that type of lover, the forceful, brutal kind.

Well, there was always **that. That,** the thing he'd used to do while pleasuring himself before he'd even met Jack. Before he'd even come to the House of Night.

No longer anything in his way, one of Damien's hands settled on Jack's butt. Both of his legs were already on either side of him, and Damien pulled him a little closer. Erections rubbing and griding into one another, Damien's hand moved southward until he found the place he'd been looking for. A devilish finger stroked and teased Jack's entrance, causing more of the delightful little responses. He pushed inside of Jack a moment later. Damien thought he heard a muffled groan, but it was hard to tell with the heavy breathing from both parties. He slowly inserted his fore-finger the whole way in, letting Jack get used to the feeling.

It was odd at first. It hurt, yes. But there was just something really foreign about the feeling. Jack couldn't help squirming a bit, which made the initial pain much worse. At least it was only his finger, Jack couldn't imagine having anything bigger than that inside of him. Then, it begin to ease back out. Bringing a whole new level of pain with it.

"Relax," Damien said softly, planting a kiss on Jack's mouth before trusting back in.

_Relax? What the hell was supposed to relaxing about having someone's hand up your ass? _

He could tell by Jack's pained expressions that something wasn't right. He knew what he was saying was probably impossible for Jack to understand this early on. But hell, if he'd only stop moving so much it'd be much less difficult. He ground himself against Jack once more, just to make sure Jack stayed hard throughout the whole event. If he didn't, this was going to be way worse when he actually did put something larger in.

A couple trusts later, Damien had found a steady rhythm. Jack's body had began to turn the pain into a type of pleasure and was responding once again. Damien easily inserted another digit, gaining a real groan from Jack. He'd been watching all of the expressions Jack made with more than little interest. They were beautiful, or at least he thought so. Damien was pushing a little further now, searching for the spot that would really dive Jack insane. He knew where it was, anatomy-wise. They'd studied this is school. However, when you were thinking from another angle, things became difficult. Especially when thinking about class was the last thing you wanted to do.

Jack could feel Damien moving deeper inside of him. He didn't think much about it, seeing as he'd become drunk on the pleasure Damien was giving him. He'd stopped holding back his voice, no matter how embarrassing that was. It seemed to turn Damien on, plus he'd forgotten that they had neighbors who were trying to sleep.

Then, Damien reached 'that certain spot.' Jack came on the spot, releasing all over Damien's stomach. He barely knew what had hit him, only that he'd just felt the most wonderful thing ever. Or at least, the most wonderful you'll ever feel while half drunk. Damien hadn't expected the reaction he'd just receved. However, the expression that hit Jack's face when he reached orgaism, was too much for Damien to bare. * He to found himself letting go and making a mess.

A mess that he himself had to clean up because Jack passed out shortly afterward.

The next morning, Jack didn't attend class. It seemed that both rooms on either side of Damien's had slept through the whole thing. Although, Thor, whose room was across the hall, refused to look at Damien even when they worked together in Biology. Not that they ever paid much attention to each other anyway. Damien still held a grudge against him, though he had a feeling Thor was probably in the closet. His "gaydar" had never, ever failed him in the past.

When classes finally broke for lunch, Damien headed back to his room instead of straight to the cafetria. Jack cursed him as soon as he'd opened the door. He actually had to close it to aviod being thunked in the head by a pillow.

"You asked for it." he pointed out, stepping back inside of his room.

Jack was failing to hide his smile, though he continued to pretend he was angry. Things seemed to be perfectly normal between the two. Damien had worried their little 'advanture' would put a strain on their relationship. But it did nothing of the kind. In fact, it seemed to strengthen it. He no longer saw the fear of being replaced in Jack's eyes. And they hadn't even had real sex! Maybe alcohol wasn't such a vile thing. Perhaps, it wasn't bad at all.

-/-

**No, children, beer is not good for you! That isn't at all what I was saying. But hey, it's late and I wanted to end this story before my muse got too out of hand. Getting drunk will not solve your crappy relationship problems! Neither will telling everyone that your best friend is trying to steal your boyfriend from you. _(L, I still can't believe you did that... I mean, ya think you know someone!) _**  
**Anyway, I will probably add a second chapter spoofing all of the BS you just read. Yeah, I know it's terrible. Now, go onto my profile and vote if you want me to write more terrible smut about these two! I seriously need an excuse to do this! lol**

***Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to word it in there. Basically, Jack makes the typical "druged out" look that guys make. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you're probably too young for me to be corrupting you.**


End file.
